Sans peur
by Spike Dark World
Summary: Un nouveau démon fait son apparition à Sunnydale… Spike est dans de beaux draps… Il faudra faire appel à son lourd passé pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas… mais qui vaudrait replonger dans ses tourments?


**Sans peur**

**Par **: Spike Dark World

**Mail** :

**Résumé **: Un nouveau démon fait son apparition à Sunnydale... Spike est dans de beaux draps... Il faudra faire appel à son lourd passé pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas... mais qui vaudrait replonger dans ses tourments???

**Note de l'auteur **: ce fan fic est mon premier... Se situe après Fool For Love (La Faille, saison 5 de Buffy) et début saison 2 d'Angel cross-over. NC-17 - Les parties en italique se passent en 1880.

**Feedback**: Ils sont toujours les bienvenus... surtout si on veut aider les auteurs à écrire. Écrire est fantastique mais se faire lire et avoir les commentaires en retour est encore mieux et plus motivant.

**Chapitre 1**

Il faisait noir. C'était une nuit sans lune. Elle n'aimait pas ces soirs. Il est vrai qu'avec ses dons, elle pouvait se diriger mieux que personne mais le simple fait de se retrouver dans ce cimetière, seule, lui donnait la chair de poule. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à craindre des vampires, démons ou tout autre chose qui se risqueraient peut-être à la surprendre... non... ce n'était pas cela la raison de ce sentiment... Elle avait peur de faire une rencontre particulière... Elle ne voulait plus le revoir...

Un bruit provenant de derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna rapidement pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chat noir. Encore une chance qu'elle ne croyait pas aux superstitions sinon elle aurait pris cela pour un mauvais signe du destin. Mais non, son statut de tueuse lui avait appris avec le temps que rien n'arrive pour rien et ce n'est certainement pas ce chat qui allait lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Bang. Elle venait de recevoir un coup derrière la tête. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser distraire ? C'était de sa faute. Encore et toujours de sa faute. Toujours lui. Pourquoi? Enfin, elle ne prit pas le temps de se répondre et se retourna malgré son léger mal de tête. Un vampire. Bien sur elle s'en attendait. Enfin un peu d'action pour lui remettre les idées en place. Elle remarqua rapidement que le vampire n'était pas sorti seul. Il avait une bande de copains avec lui. Pourquoi dernièrement tous les vampires sortaient-ils en bande? Une nouvelle mode en vogue dans le mode du vampirisme? pensa-t-elle.

Les six vampires firent cercle autour d'elle. Il commençait à avoir de la stratégie cela devenait intéressant pensa-t-elle. Mais pas le temps de continuer ce discours il faut entrer dans le combat à poing joint. Un coup après l'autre la tueuse réussit à les tenir à distance mais plus le temps passait, plus les forces de la jeune femme diminuaient. C'était assez le défoulement. Il fallait les éliminer. Elle sortit deux pieux de son jacquet de cuir. Poussière. Encore une autre fois, poussière. Plus que quatre assaillants.

Il y eut une légère pose dans le combat. Pourquoi se demanda-t-elle ? Elle avait hâte d'en finir avec ces vampires. D'ailleurs avec tous les vampires! Un plus particulièrement mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ses réflexions. Les quatre combattants se lancèrent un regard et attaquèrent la tueuse simultanément. Surprise par cette nouvelle tactique, elle fut prise au dépourvue mais la tueuse ne s'en laisserait pas montrer et elle réussit à feindre l'attaque. Mais une nouvelle fut immédiatement place à la suivante. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à se débarrasser de deux vampires mais elle fut prise en souricière par les deux autres. Le plus grand des deux, un jeune vampire auburn avec une haleine fétide, vint se placer en arrière de la tueuse en la maintenant par la gorge.

L'autre vampire, plus avancé en âge, s'avança vers elle.

« C'est aujourd'hui mon jour de chance. Je n'en reviens pas, je vais me faire la tueuse. »

Il la renifla comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de viande cuit à point. Il se lichait les lèvres et elle pouvait voir les canines acérées s'avancer vers elle, vers son cou.

« Pas si vite! Je n'ai pas été prévenue que je servais de souper ce soir! Je n'ai pas reçu l'invitation! »

Dans un élan de survie, elle le frappe au plexus d'un grand coup de pied qui l'envoya à quelques mètres d'elle mais le second vampire lui tenait la gorge toujours aussi fermement. Elle avait beau avoir de grands pouvoirs, elle devait tout de même respirer! Sa vision s'embrouillait de plus en plus et elle sentait son souffle se perde. Dans un ultime effort, elle donna un coup de poing au visage du vampire qui la maintenait et entendit un bruit de fracture. Elle avait atteint sa cible. Mais voilà, elle voyait des points noirs et puis plus rien.

Buffy ouvrit les yeux. Où était-elle? Cette lumière aveuglante... Il faisait jour. Les événements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête et elle se leva en sursaut. Elle était dans son lit en sécurité chez elle. Elle vérifia son cou question de ne pas y retrouver des petites marques qui n'auraient pas été les bienvenus mais n'y trouva rien. Elle ne souvenait pas de la fin du combat. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Comment la tueuse pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir de la fin d'un combat?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvra et elle fit place à sa petite sœur. « Buffy, est-ce que ça va? » Prenant le temps de se remettre les idées en place, Buffy fit signe de la tête positivement. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot. Trop de questions embrouillaient son esprit. Comment suis-je ici et en vie? Que sont devenus les vampires? Que c'était il donc passer la nuit dernière? Dawn voyant la confusion dans les yeux de sa sœur essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer en lui tapotant sur l'épaule d'une main chaleureuse.

« Comment suis-je arrivée ici, Dawn? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Buffy. On a sonné à la porte en pleine nuit et j'ai immédiatement pris peur. Je me suis mise à courir vers l'entrée et en ouvrant la porte, tu étais sur le palier inconsciente, seule. »

Elle était vraiment bouleversée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu sais, tu m'as fiché une de ses trouilles ».

Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Donc, on ne sait pas comment je suis arrivée là. »

Buffy ne voulait pas en dire plus sur sa mésaventure de la veille.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Mais Buffy, explique-moi »

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche Dawn. »

Ses mots étaient sans appel et Dawn le savait. Elle ne posa plus de question et laissa sa sœur seule.

Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? Une tueuse ne devait pas éprouver de telle faiblesse. Un combat qu'elle aurait du gagner facilement et maintenant elle devait la vie à... elle ne savait pas encore à qui ou à quoi mais elle devait le savoir.

Elle prit une bonne douche et laissa longtemps couler l'eau sur elle. Cela l'apaisait et lui remettait les idées en place. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un.

**Chapitre 2**

Elle avait faillit mourir. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il aurait suffit qu'il arrive que quelques secondes plus tard et tout aurait été fini. Elle n'aurait plus fait partie de sa vie. Il avait sauvé sa tueuse. Pourquoi? L'amour. Cette chose atroce qui lui brûlait l'intérieur et le consumait petit à petit. Il ne savait pas trop où il en était. L'amour gâchait toujours tout. Il avait tant perdu à cause d'elle.

Il était sorti de sa crypte pour se changer les idées. Il se sentait sale. Comment pouvait-il ressentir à nouveau ce feu brûlant dans sa peau et même son cœur ? Il lui avait dit qu'il était une anomalie. Oui. Son aïeule lui avait dit. Un vampire ne doit pas ressentir de sentiment, il doit créer la douleur et la souffrance. Son entrée dans le monde vampirique n'avait pas été de tout repos et pourtant il croyait être passé au travers. Depuis de nombreuses années, il n'avait plus rien ressenti. Il l'avait mis à l'écart, emprisonné au plus profond de lui, il était là mais était latent. William. Cette part de lui qui lui avait causé tant de problème auprès de son grand-père.

Une bagarre non loin de lui, l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Des coups. Son odeur. Elle n'était pas loin. Il se dirigea vers le lieu de la lutte. Il avait vu le vampire recevoir un coup en plein visage puis elle s'était évanouie. Ce vampire se dirigerait vers son cou. Il allait la mordre. Non. Il ne devait pas laisser cela se faire. Il avait ramassé le pieu que la tueuse avait laissé tomber non loin de là et avait réduit les deux assaillants en poussière machinalement.

Il était rester un long moment sans bouger. Il rongeait ses ongles. Que fallait-il faire ? Puis il se décida. Chez elle, elle devait retourner chez elle. Il se pencha vers elle en essayant de ne pas trop la toucher. La toucher. Son amour pour elle était une malédiction! Une brûlure au-dedans de son corps le laissa perplexe. Pourquoi sa vue le rendait dans un tel état ! Au bout d'un moment, il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il fit un effort surhumain pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne la regardait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il devait aller la reconduire en sécurité et c'est tout. Ne pas la regarder.

Il l'avait laissé sur le palier de sa maison. Il sonna, attendit les bruits de pas dans les escaliers et s'enfuit avant l'ouverture de la porte.

**Chapitre 3**

Buffy sortie de la douche et se dirigea vers la salle à dîner. Sa mère était là. Elle lui préparait un merveilleux petit déjeuner. Joyce remarqua que Buffy n'allait pas bien.

« Dure nuit? »

« Comme d'habitude maman ! Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Comment te sens-tu? »

Sa mère ne savait pas son aventure de la vieille sinon elle aurait eu ce regard inquiet. Il allait falloir remercier Dawn pour ne pas avoir révéler les circonstances de son retour de sa patrouille.

« Je vais mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma chérie. Tu as assez de soucis comme ça! »

Sa mère n'avait jamais dit aussi vrai. Buffy termina son déjeuner et se décida à aller rejoindre le groupe au Magic Box. Il fallait qu'elle leur raconte sa patrouille. Qu'elle sache s'ils avaient appris quelque chose sur ce qui se tramait à Sunnydale ! Et qui l'avait aidé?

Tout le Scooby gang avait décidé de se donner le mot pour se rejoindre tôt le matin à la boutique magique pour continuer les recherches entamées la vieille. Voilà une semaine déjà que Buffy avait vaincu le Maître Cobra comme l'appelait chaleureusement Alex. Mais depuis, les forces du mal ne s'étaient pas calmées pour autant. Buffy l'avait remarqué et en avait fait part à Giles. Les habitudes des vampires avaient changées. Ils attaquaient en bande et semblaient avoir un plan bien précis ce qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

Buffy arriva donc au Magic Box et fut accueillie par toute la bande. Elle se rendit près de la table, y pris place et se lança sans plus attendre.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça mais les vampires deviennent vraiment coriaces de plus en plus. Hier j'ai eu affaire à une vrai bande.»

« Et tu t'es jointe au groupe sans autorisation pour semer le trouble je suppose et ils n'ont pas du apprécié. »

Alex toujours aussi farceur. Buffy lui envoya un léger sourire et poursuit :

« Oui je me suis mêlée au groupe mais tout n'a pas été rose... »

« Pour eux! » Alex encore.

« Non, pour moi! »

À cette remarque, le silence se fit lourd. Comment la tueuse avait eu une patrouille difficile?

« Je me suis battue contre six vampires. Et ce n'était pas des nouveaux nés vus leur expérience du combat. Je suis venue à bout de quatre après un combat ardu et puis... »

Le reste du scooby était pendu à ses lèvres... Naturellement, cela ne s'était pas si mal passé après tout puisqu'elle était là pour leur en parler. Buffy poursuivi sur un ton las presque comme un soupire...

« J'ai donné un coup à un vampire qui me maintenait, j'ai entendu son nez se briser et puis plus rien. »

« Comment ça plus rien... » demanda Willow inquiète.

« Je me suis réveillé ce matin dans mon lit. Dawn m'a dit que quelqu'un m'avait déposé sur le palier et était reparti sans rien dire... »

« Qui pourrait avoir fait ça? » demanda Giles.

Un nom leur venait en tête mais personne ne le prononça. Bien sur, ce nom était tabou. Il faisait partie de leur vie mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'il y prenne plus de place qu'il n'en prenait déjà. Spike. Ce vampire sanguinaire qui était devenu un instrument du bien par le simple fait d'une puce... Spike.

Buffy ne l'avait plus revu depuis sa longue discussion avec le vampire après qu'elle eut appris la maladie de sa mère. Il avait été là pour elle. Il l'avait écouté sans rien dire. L'avait soutenu dans l'épreuve. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas. Il était venu armé mais n'avait pas mis son plan à exécution. Il lui avait pourtant fait des avances quelques heures auparavant et elle l'avait traité comme de la vermine, comme toujours. Il voulait « danser » avec elle. Il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Pourquoi? Sans doute un besoin de vampire. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était expliquée son comportement.

« Spike. Encore lui. Mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop fâché. Mais pourquoi s'être sauvé? Habituellement, il t'aurait rie au visage! Ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas se mettre en avant. » finit par dire Alex.

Personne à part elle n'était au courant de leur dernière rencontre. Giles savait qu'elle était aller lui parler mais sa protégée lui avait annoncé que le vampire ne s'était pas montré très coopératif comme d'habitude.

« Enfin... Laissons de coté le vampire et passons aux nouveaux phénomènes. Les recherches avancent? »

Buffy ne voulait pas qu'ils s'attardent à parler de Spike. Il occupait assez ses pensées dernièrement sans commencer à en parler avec le groupe. D'ailleurs, c'était un peu de sa faute si elle avait été déconcentrée durant sa patrouille mais elle ne l'avouerait pas aux autres.

« Non. Nos sources sont épuisées et nous n'avons pas eu aucune piste intéressante. Tu sais Buffy, tu devrais aller voir celui qui est proche de ce milieu. On pourrait avoir besoin de ces renseignements. Il est notre contact avec le monde des ombres. »

Giles savait qu'en disant ces mots il irriterait Buffy mais il fallait trouver quelque chose et dans les plus brefs délais.

« C'est bon. Je vais aller secouer le cocotier de ce décoloré encore une fois et j'espère qu'il sera très coopératif. Quoi que je me sente d'humeur massacrante ! » dit Buffy.

Elle voulait se défouler.

« Mais Buffy, soit plus gentille avec lui... il t'a quand même... aidé! »

Willow avait raison mais ne voulait pas froisser son amie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Willow. » Et elle tourna le dos puis s'en alla.

Il fallait crever l'abcès dès maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle flanche devant lui. Il avait été si gentil ce soir là. Pourquoi? Cette question demeurait encrer en elle et lui causait beaucoup de problème. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers le cimetière... vers sa crypte.

**Chapitre 4**

Il se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête. Comme à toutes les fois où il avait une rencontre avec sa tueuse, il devait aller cuver cette traumatisante expérience dans les bras de l'alcool. Mais où se trouvait-il? Sa crypte. Il était vraiment éméché pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Comment était-il rentré? Aucune idée mais ses pas le rendait toujours à destination. Dernièrement, l'alcool devenait une véritable alliée pour supporter sa triste non vie.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait à chacun de ses réveils pourquoi il persistait à continuer? Depuis cette puce, sa vie était un enfer. Même l'enfer s'avérait plus intéressant. Il ne pouvait plus faire ce pourquoi sa nature était faite. Oui il pouvait tuer mais seulement des démons. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait apprécié. Il fallait qu'il tue, sa nature lui imposait, démon ou humain quelle différence? Mais il y en avait une et une énorme. Les démons n'appréciaient pas son nouveau penchant. D'ailleurs, il y avait maintenant une ligue contre « l'édenté » comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler. L'édenté, un surnom qui lui tenaillait les tripes.

Qu'était devenu Spike? L'ombre de lui-même. Encore moins. Il était le chienchien servant de la tueuse. Il lui fournissait tous les renseignements qu'elle désirait et elle le traitait comme un moins que rien. À chaque fois, il se disait en son plus fort intérieur qu'il allait lui résister, qu'il allait partir au loin et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à se trouver un autre indic mais il ne le faisait jamais. Quelque chose au plus profond de lui l'empêchait de partir. Il n'avait qu'à imaginer sa vie sans elle et une boule se formait dans sa gorge. L'Amour... encore elle...

_**1880 – Premier rejet**_

_Elle venait de le rejeter. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle. Elle l'aurait empalé avec l'épée décorative sur le mur que ça n'aurait pas fait aussi mal. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas? Oui, les autres, les aristocrates de la réception, il n'appréciait guère ses talents et en faisait des remarques désagréables mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimer. Mais Cécily ne voulait pas de lui. Il n'était rien. William le sanguinaire n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais poète, un homme trop émotif et faible pour ce monde hautain. _

_En larmes, il s'enfuit de ce monde l'ayant toujours rejeté. Il voulait fuir. Mais où? Il sortit rapidement de l'établissement les yeux noyés de larmes. Il rejeta sa rage sur son poème en déchirant avec rage les pages encore couvertes d'encre humide. Il ne regardait pas où il se dirigeait en rentra en collision avec un homme (à ce qu'il crut sur le moment) de grande stature accompagnée par deux femmes. Il ne prit pas garde, maugréa quelques paroles indistinctes et s'enfuit vers le fond d'une allée. Il allait finir sa nuit dans cette allée. Finir sa vie. _

Buffy entra avec fracas sans s'annoncer comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle trouva le vampire en piteux état étendu sur sa tombe. Il avait une mine effroyable.

« La tueuse... »

Pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle le saisit, le redressa et alla l'écraser contre les parois de la crypte.

« J'ai besoin d'infos. Sur ce qui se trame chez les vampires... » demanda Buffy sur un ton sans touche amicale.

« On ne dit plus merci! »

Spike ne dit pas plus de détail il savait qu'elle comprendrait l'allusion à son dernier combat. Il avait seulement son sourire qui la rendait folle de rage.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi vampire... enfin, ce qui en reste... »

Elle avait les mots pour le faire souffrir et elle le savait. Ce petit jeu l'amusait vraiment. Ca lui faisait du bien de se défouler sur lui.

« On ne demande pas s'il vous plaît maintenant... chaton! » dit-il.

Il avait repris son sourire feignant de ne pas avoir été atteint par ce que disait Buffy.

Rageuse, elle ne pu retenir son poing d'aller fracasser la mâchoire de Spike. Elle y avait été fort car du sang perlait maintenant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le vampire fut surpris par la puissance du coup mais ne bougea pas.

« Vas-tu te décider à parler ou dois-je remettre ça? »

Elle avait toujours le regard dur et décidé. Ne voyant pas de réaction chez le vampire, elle remit ça. Cette fois, le vampire tomba à genoux.

« D'accord. Pas besoin de me défigurer. »

Il se releva avec difficulté. Il est vrai que deux coups de poing n'aident pas à faire passer une gueule de boit.

« J'ai entendu par les branches que Gradost était dans les parages. Un vieux pot à ton amour Angel. »

Sur ces mots, il reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit s'étaler de tout son long.

« Voilà ta récompense pour avoir été un bon garçon! »

Buffy ne prêtait déjà attention au vampire et le laissa dans cette situation.

Elle était partie. Enfin. Il allait pouvoir se remettre de cette rencontre jusqu'à la prochaine. Dès le coucher du soleil, il allait retrouver sa bonne amie alcool pour une autre nuit de débauche. La tueuse allait devoir faire sa patrouille sans compter sur lui pour la sauver. Pour ce qu'il en récoltait d'ailleurs : des coups... toujours des coups... quand ce ne sont pas des coups physiques, ce sont des coups psychologiques... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose sinon il allait sûrement prendre un bain de soleil volontaire.

_A suivre..._

_------------------------------------------_

_Ne vous gêner surtout pas pour écrire des reviews... la suite est en cours d'écriture... _


End file.
